Wyzwanie Feniksa Rozdział 13
Feniks, Tytan i Kobieta (jap. フェニックスチタンそして女, Fenikkusu, Chitan soshite On'na; eng. Phoenix, Titan and Woman) to trzynasty rozdział serii Wyzwanie Feniksa. W całym pokoju Asi słychać było plusk wody. Ubrania dziewczyny leżały na krześle, a bielizna leżała porozrzucana w drodze do łazienki. thumb|leftSama dziewczyna natomiast siedziała smętnie w wodzie i miętosiła wodę. Nawet nie wiedziała ile facetów było by w raju gdyby tylko mogli z nią tam być, ale ona i tak siedziała smętnie. -Ale nuda! -krzyknęła. -Niby Piekielny Obóz, ale to taka łatwizna, że spać mi się chce! Czy mój rocznik jest naprawdę taki słaby, że te zadania mają taki poziom a nie inny?! -w końcu zaczęła się bawić swoim uszkiem i znów zrobiła smętną minkę. -Ale bym zjadła coś słodkiego. Rozmyślania dziewczyny jednak przerwał telefon. Dziewczynie nie chciało się wstawać z gorącej wody, więc uznała iż osoba dzwoniąca nagra się jej na sekretarkę. -DAHAKA!!! -wykrzyczał przez telefon Yosuke. -NIE DBAM O TO CZY JESTEŚ TERAZ NA RANDCE, CZY SIĘ MASTURBUJESZ CZY ROBISZ INNE RZECZY, ALE ZA 20 MINUT MASZ BYĆ NA SPOTKANIU DOTYCZĄCYM DRUŻYN W NASTĘPNYM ZADANIU!!! JESTEŚ JEDYNĄ CZŁONKINIĄ ELITARNEJ DZIESIĄTKI NA TYM OBOZIE WIĘC BIERZ ZA TO ODPOWIEDZIALNOŚĆ!!! -Yosuke-San?! -Dahaka wyskoczyła z wanny jak poparzona. Zaczęła szybko wycierać swoje mokre ciało, aż w końcu do głowy wpadł jej genialny pomysł. -Moment, skoro ten test organizuje Yosuke-San to na pewno będzie coś w terenie!!! Mogłabym dobrać sobie dwójkę ciekawych partnerów i zobaczyć co z tego wyniknie. -na twarzy nastolatki pojawił się diabelski uśmieszek. ---- Po paru minutach Asia dotarła na miejsce spotkania. Dziewczyna była bardzo grzeczna i zawsze punktualna, mimo to wciąż denerwowała Godawę swoim lekceważącym podejściem do wszystkiego. Pomimo tego iż była bardzo grzeczną dziewczyną z kulturą i dobrze zachowującą się w towarzystwie, to dla osób jej bliskich była wciąż nieodpowiedzialną nastolatką. Taką właśnie osobą jest Yosuke Godawa jej ojciec chrzestny. -Hmmm... więc co takiego zaplanowałeś wujaszku? -Asia chwilę rozglądała się po sali obrad, czy raczej stołówce na której miało miejsce owe spotkanie. Na stołówce znajdowali się tylko Asia i Yosuke, dlaczego? Otóż z bardzo prostego powodu. Każdy absolwent Sakury samodzielnie przygotowywał testy i żaden inny nie mógł się wtrącać. Jedyną osobą towarzyszącą absolwentowi jest członek Elitarnej Dziesiątki. Zazwyczaj w podróż udaje się jeden z drugorocznych magów klasy "S", aczkolwiek rocznik 109 ma ten atut iż pierwszoroczna zajmuje stanowisko w dziesiątce. Prawdziwy diament piękna i silna kobieta, która jednocześnie wypełnia zadania pierwszorocznej i członki Elitarnej Dziesiątki. thumbAsia rozglądała się po kantynie, aż w pewnym momencie dostrzegła dwie kryształowe kule. Jedną czerwoną, a drugą niebieską. Asia po zobaczeniu tego ponownie diabelsko się uśmiechnęła po czym przemówiła do Yosuke. -Więc chcesz użyć tej zabawy z kulami. -Dokładnie. -odpowiedział Yosuke. -Diabelski Wyścig! Gra polegająca na stworzeniu trzyosobowych drużyn, oraz podzieleniu ich na dwa typy. Niebieskich i Czerwonych. Dostają oni kule, które przypisują ich kolor. Zadanie polega na tym iż jedna drużyna musi zdobyć kulę drugiej drużyny o przeciwnym kolorze. Niebiescy ścigają czerwonych, a czerwoni ścigają niebieskich. -Hmmm... po wczorajszym egzaminie zostało 792 studentów Sakury, podziel to na 3, czyli 264 drużyny podziel na 2 gatunki 132 drużyny przetrwają razy 3 hmmm czyli 396 osób przetrwa piąty dzień. -Tak. -NUDA! -Sama jesteś nuda! -Z moją siłą to nic ciekawego! -Na tym to polega! Życie nie jest fair, zawsze trafi się jakaś niesprawiedliwa przeszkoda! A prawdziwy mag musi umieć sobie z nią poradzić! -Dobra mniejsza o to! -dziewczyna obróciła się. -Chce być w drużynie z Adrianem Dragneelem. -''Dragneelem?!'' -Godawa nagle zamarł na dźwięk nazwiska starego przyjaciela. -Cz...czemu akurat z nim? -Jest słodki! -odparła z gwiazdkami w oczach dziewczyna. -Nie patrzy na mnie jak na boginie, tylko jak na rywalkę i w dodatku wiem, że nieźle narozrabiał w szykach Eisuke (sama sędziowałam ten pojedynek), a no i miał jaja kłócić się ze Stormem. -Naprawdę ci się nudzi??? -odpowiedział zrezygnowany Yosuke. Na co dziewczyna odpowiedziała tylko mrugnięciem oka. -Dobra, kto jeszcze? -Zobaczmy... Hmmmmmm... Chcę by było ciekawie, więc może! ---- I tak oto tym sposobem: thumb|left-ZA JAKIE GRZECHY MAM BYĆ Z TOBĄ W DRUŻYNIE?! -spytał wkurzony Adi. -CHCIAŁBYM SPYTAĆ SIĘ DOKŁADNIE O TO SAMO!!! -odpowiedział wkurzony Luk. Adi i Luk za bardzo byli zajęci strzelaniem se piorunami z oczu, więc nie zauważyli zbliżającej się do nich Asi. -''Luke Blaze, słyszałam, że pierwszego dnia między nim a Adim wybuchła silna rywalizacja. W dodatku obaj są Ognistymi Zabójcami! To może być naprawdę ciekawe!'' -pomyślała dziewczyna, ubrana bardzo seksowanie (jak zresztą zwykle) -Hej Chłopcy!!! -powiedziała uwodzicielsko czym natychmiast przerwała bitwę między Adim i Lukiem. -Cześć! -odpowiedział uśmiechnięty Adi. -Yo! -tak samo Luk. -Mam nadzieję, że rozumiecie na czym polega nasze zadanie? -powiedziała ze słodkim wyrazem twarzy. -''Ma nas za idiotów?!'' -pomyśleli jednocześnie Adi i Luk. -Tak czy siak chodźcie teraz ze mną. -dziewczyna szeroko się uśmiechnęła po czym zaczęła obciągnąć Adiego i Luka za ręce w stronę restauracji. ---- -A tak właściwie... -spytał Adi. -To co my tutaj robimy?! -dokończył Luk. -Nie powinniśmy się zajmować zadaniem??? -spytał Dragneel. -swoją drogą nie wiedziałem, że Sakura prowadzi agroturystykę. thumb-Sakura rozwinęła się pod wieloma kątami, by móc przystosować studentów do życia. -powiedziała Asia wychodząc z kuchni. -Podmiana! -ubrania dziewczyny natychmiast zniknęły, a na ich miejsce pojawiły się nowe. Gorące ciało dziewczyny zostało odziane przez strój pokojówki/kelnerki. -A ty co robisz... -spytał zdezorientowany Adi. -A no, bo wiecie zatrudniłam się tutaj. -odparła radośnie. -Ty naprawdę nie myślisz, że możesz być wydalona z Sakury no nie? -odparł Luk. -Wy tu sobie grzecznie siedźcie, jeśli was stać możecie sobie coś zamówić, a ja sobie popracuje. Adi i Luk byli nieco zmieszani. Nie mogli zostać numerem jeden w Sakurze jeżeli z niej wylecą, aczkolwiek w momencie gdy Asia nachyliła się by sięgnąć po coś do dolnej szafki, a jej spódniczka okazała się za krótka by zasłonić jej różowe majteczki wszystkie dylematy wewnętrzne odeszły w niepamięć. Tak też zrobili. Obaj usiedli przy oknie w taki sposób by móc spokojnie oglądać pracującą w podniecającym stroju Dahakę... Jak Dwa Szakale. -Ej. -powiedział szeptem do Luka, Dragneel. -Ale uda to ma fajne. -A no brałbym i brał bym. -odpowiedział z diabolicznym wyrazem twarzy Blaze. Tak oto między Lukiem a Adim wywiązała się niedostrzegalna do tej pory nić porozumienia. -HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! -roześmiali się głośno oboje od opowiadanych sobie dowcipów. Nagle jednak ich rozmowę przerwało głośne burczenie w brzuchu Dragneela. -K*rwa! -krzyknął. -Zjadłbym coś! -Ty wiesz co! Ja w sumie też. -KELNERKO! -wydarli się głośno na co przyszła zadowolona Asia. -I jak się bawicie? -spytała. -Przednio! -odpowiedział Luk. -Głodny jestem! -wtrącił Adi. -Przynieś mi górę pieczonego mięsa, górę ziemniaków i cole! -Mi też! -Okey, okey. -odparła. -Dwa razy Zestaw Małej Teściowej! -dziewczyna obróciła się, pokręciła tyłeczkiem by dodać apetytu naszym pyromanom po czym udała się w stronę kuchni. -Wiesz co. -przerwał zręczną ciszę spowodowaną zmęczeniem, Adi. -Dziwnie siedzieć w knajpce w której nie pracujesz. -zaczął drapać się po głowie. -Hahahahaha. -Pracujesz? -spytał zaciekawiony. -A tak! Hmmmm... chociaż właściwie to już nie. Wychowałem się na wsi, a moja mama prowadzi tawernę więc pomagałem jej w wolnych chwilach. -Wow, nie spotkałem jeszcze rówieśnika tak zaradnego jak ja. -Uznam to za komplement. Też podbierałeś wódkę starszym? -Nie, aż takim hardcorem nie jestem. Po prostu jak miałem 11 lat nawiałem z domu. Po tym jak matka zmarła, ojciec zrobił się jeszcze bardziej wk*rwiający! -Przykro stary. -Adi zaczął klepac Luka po ramieniu. -Mój ojciec, też nie jest top ojcem. Porzucił nas gdy miałem dwa latka. Tą smętną rozmowę, przerwała Asia niosąc dwie potężne góry żarcia. -O EJ LUK!!! -zaczął Dragneel. -MYŚLISZ O TYM SAMYM CO JA?! -TAK! -odparł Luk. -WOJNA KTO SZYBCIEJ ZEŻ...!!! -ROZBIERZMY ASIE! -Adi przerwał Lukowi, ale w momencie gdy zobaczył zabójczy wzrok Dahaki ochota na ten pomysł tylko u niego się wzmocniła, ale wciąż jednak zależało mu na własnym życiu. Tak oto między Adim i Lukiem rozpoczął się wyścig o to, który szybciej zje górę jedzenia. Obaj Zabójcy byli pewni swojego głodu i apetytu. I pomimo przyspieszonego metabolizmu Luka, głód Adiego pozwolił mu skończyć w niemalże tym samym czasie. thumb|left-WYGRAŁEM! -krzyknął Adi. -Chyba ja! -krzyknął Luk. Chłopcy zmierzyli się morderczym wzrokiem, po czym Luk wymierzył silne uderzenie prawą pięścią w gębę Adiego. Pomimo tego iż Adi początkowo stawiał silny opór, Lukowi udało się uderzyć na tyle mocno iż wywinął mocnego fikołka do tyłu, a następnie uderzył w ścianę. Wkurzony Adi siedział na podłodze, po czym ze wściekłym wzrokiem spojrzał się na Blaze. Następnie wykorzystując swoje zdolności podniósł temperaturę w restauracji jednocześnie wysadzając wszystkie szyby, okna i inne szklane przedmioty. Już miał się rzucić na Blaze gdy nagle między nimi dwoma stanęła Asia. -O EJ WY DWAJ!!! WYNOCHA!!! ---- Zmuszeni do opuszczenia lokalu Luk i Adi, poszli do lasu. Ich sprzeczka i wcześniejsze wydarzenia sprawiły iż całkowicie zapomnieli o Jesiennym Obozie. Obaj siedzieli na ławce w parku, niedaleko jeziora. Przy jeziorze siedział sobie również jakiś gościu łowiący rybki. -O ej sorka za to! -odpowiedział Luk. -Spoko... -odparł Adi. -Swoją drogą niezły jesteś. Wielu moich znajomych nie podnosiło się po moim sierpowym. -Dzięki. -Adi podrapał się po nosie. -A Asia nadal jest przerażająca. -Luk wstał z ławki. Jeszcze żadna laska mnie tak nie przerażała. -O ej Luk! -Adi zeskoczył z ławki na ziemię po czym przykucnął. Luk obrócił się w jego stronę i był mocno zdziwiony pozycją rywala. thumbAczkolwiek Adi zrobił coś niespodziewanego, w momencie gdy Luk się odwrócił się w stronę Adiego, ten szybko sprzedał mu potężne kopnięcie w gębę, które spowodowało iż blondyn wpadł do jeziora. -O EJ!!! -wykrzyczał mokry chłopak. -Teraz jesteśmy kwita! -Adi uśmiechnął się szeroko. Luk natomiast zaczął płonąć tworząc potężną eksplozję płomieni, która spowodowało wyparowanie wody w jeziorku wyrzucając ryby w powietrze, które następnie wszystkie już upieczone poupadały obok obcego rybaka. Adi podał rękę Lukowi by pomóc mu wstać i jednocześnie uczynić znak pokoju zgody. -Piękne! -przerwał chłopakom bijatykę znany Adiemu głos. -Hmmmm? -Luk zaczął się rozglądać, bo chwili zobaczył stojących niedaleko nich Dimitriva a z nim Drilla i Dannego. -O YO! -krzyknął Adi. -DIMITRIV!!! KOPĘ LAT!!! -Drill! Danny! -krzyknął Luk. -Więc jesteście w drużynie z Magellanem? To dobrze! -chłopak się uśmiechnął. Drill i Danny zeskoczyli do pagórka, po czym podeszli nieco bliżej Blaze i Dragneela. -Jeff odpadł. -Drill zaczął rozmowę. -CO?! -Luk na chwilę zamarł. -Kapitanie... -do rozmowy dołączył Danny. -Mamy do ciebie żal. Po to się z tobą sprzymierzyliśmy byś pomógł nam ukończyć Sakure, zawiodłeś nas. -O ej! -Adi wtrącił się do rozmowy Drużyny Blaze. -Liczycie, że ktoś za was ukończy akademie? Żałosne. -Ciebie to nie dotyczy. -przerwał Adiemu, Magellan, przez co Dragneel wzrócił się w jego stronę. -Ale wiesz co! -Danny zwrócił się w stronę Luka. -DOSTALIŚMY PROPOZYCJĘ DOŁĄCZENIA DO SPÓŁKI HANDLOWEJ KAZAMIEGO!!! thumb|left-A na dowód naszej wierności musimy po prostu pozbyć się naszego starego lidera, który odmówił połączenia sił z członkiem Elitarnej Dziesiątki! -dokończył Drill. -WIERTŁO ZIEMI! -Drill klasnął w ręce po czym dotknął ziemi, powodując iż ta zaczęła dudnić, po czym się rozdarła i zaczęła nacierać na Luka. -DRANIU! -syknął wkurzony Luk, po czym jego pięść skąpała się w iskrzącym płomieniu tytana. Po chwili do walki z byłym już liderem drużyny dołączył Danny, a w między czasie miedzy Adim a Dimitrivem wywiązała się krótka rozmowa. -O ej Dimitriv! Przecież to pojedynek drużynowy, jeżeli sądzisz, że mu nie pomogę to jesteś w głębo... -Mylisz się. Być może ten test wygląda na proste zadanie drużynowe, ale jest zupełnie inny niż poprzednie. Tutaj tak naprawdę... KAŻDY Z NAS JEST OCENIANY Z OSOBNA! Przegrasz, czyli odpadasz to prawdziwy test przetrwania przygotowywany przez najlepszego absolwenta Sakury! -Nie sprawdzamy siły, tylko to czy nadajecie się na maga... filozofia Sakury. -Nieoszlifowane diamenty szlifują się, ścierając się między sobą! -Ale czy naprawdę myślisz, że Drill czy Danny są diamentami? -Oczywiście, że nie! To tylko mięso armatnie, które ma pracować pod nasze rozkazy! thumbDrill i Danny dzięki swoim połączonym atakom zyskali przewagę nad Lukiem, przez co zepchnęli go do obrony. W końcu jednak Luk przestał się bronić, po czym wściekłym wzorkiem spojrzał się na swoich dawnych towarzyszy. -Słuchać no mnie! Świat magów jest okrutny! Ale ci, którzy odwracają się od swoich towarzyszy to najgorsze szuje w nim! PRZYSIĘGAM! Osobiście przyczynię się do wywalenia was z Sakury! -Luk zamachnął się. -STALOWA PIĘŚĆ OGNISTEGO TYTANA! -pięść Luka zapłonęła wybuchowym płomieniem po czym blondyn uderzył Drilla w gębę powodując iż ten odleciał na parę parę a nawet i pareparenaście metrów w tył i przy tym tracąc przytomność. -Ze mną wcale nie pójdzie ci tak łatwo! -krzyknął wku*wiony Danny, po czym zaczął emitować zieloną aurę. Jego oczy również spowiły się w energii, a on sam zaczął nabierać masy mięśniowej, stawał się coraz większy, zaczął pokrywać się beżowym futrem, skóra stawała się czarna i twardniała, a jego zęby zaczęły zamieniać się w kły... czy raczej powinienem napisać szable. Jego dłonie zaczęły natomiast przypominać te niedźwiedzie z tą różnicą iż posiadał szpony również szablowate. To była jego unikatowa magia... MAGIA LINDORMA! -PAZUR OGNISTEGO FENIKSA! -w momencie gdy Danny chciał przeciąć Luka swoimi szponami, został uderzony kopnięciem czerwonych płomieni, które były na tyle silne, że stopiły jego szpony oraz spaliły futro. Aczkolwiek jego skóra okazała się niewzruszona na płomienie. -Twardy skubaniec. -powiedział Adi zadowolony siłą przeciwnika. Luk wykorzystał nieuwagę Dannego i i uderzył z niego tym samym atakiem co w Drilla, powodując iż ten odsunął się nieco do tyłu. -Krzyk Ognistego Tytana! -Luk zionął strumieniem pomarańczowego ognia prosto w Dannego, Adi szybko podchwycił pomysł i również zgromadził ogień w ustach. -Ryk Ognistego Feniksa! -tornado czerwonych płomieni połączyło się z strumieniem pomarańczowego ognia, a razem stworzyły ogromną kulę ognia, która poleciała w stronę Foxa. W momencie gdy kula tytanowo-feniksowego ognia miała walnąć w Dannego, przed Dannym pojawiła się inna kula zbudowana z fioletowej, kula cieczy stanęła na drodze ognistej kuli i ją stłamsiła. -A to skąd?! -wydarł się Luk. -Stłamsiło nasze płomienie?! -przeraził się Adi. -Co to jest? -zapytał się Danny, który również był zdziwiony obecną sytuacją. thumb|left-To byłem ja! -wtrącił się Dimitriv, a z jego ciała wyrastały trzy fioletowe smocze głowy. -Denerwujesz mnie! -krzyknął Luk. -KRZYK OGNISTEGO TYTANA! -Luk wypuścił ognisty podmuch w stronę Magellana, ten jednak tylko wyciągnął rękę, a jedna ze smoczych głów obróciła się w stronę lecącego ataku i otworzyła paszcze. Dziwna zdolność tłumienia płomieni dała efekt jak gdyby smok pochłonął atak. Następnie smok plunął cieczą w stronę Ognistych Zabójców. Blaze chciał przyjąć na siebie atak, aczkolwiek Dragneel pchnął go na ziemię. -TO NIE JEST ZWYKŁA CIECZ! -krzyknął czarnowłosy odsuwając się od ataku. W momencie gdy ciecz uderzyła w ziemię natychmiast wyssała siłę życiową z niej i uczyniła nawet nieco metaliczną. -Metal?! -Dokładnie! -Dimitriv uśmiechnął się szyderczo. -I to nie byle jaki metal. Ta ciecz to... RTĘĆ!!! Moja moc pozwala mi wytwarzać nieskończone wręcz pokładany rtęci i dowolnie nimi władać, oto jest MODELOWANIE RTĘCI! -Szlak! -wykrzyczał Adi. -''Nie ukrywam Danny jest dość silny, a teraz jeszcze ten gościu... on jest na zupełnie innym poziomie.'' -zdał sobie z tego niechętnie sprawę Luk. -I KTÓRYŚ Z WAS MA ZOSTAĆ NUMEREM JEDEN?! -zaczął śmieszkować Magellan. -NIE ROZŚMIESZAJCIE MNIE! NAWET NIE JESTEŚCIE W STANIE NAS POKONAĆ! DRILL NA PEWNO WYLECI Z SAKURY, ALE DANNY JEST SILNY! POLEGNIECIE TUTAJ! NIE JESTEŚCIE W STANIE MI DORÓWNAĆ!!! WIECIE DLACZEGO?! JESTEM JEDNYM Z PIĘCIU OFICERÓW SPÓŁKI HANDLOWEJ KAZAMIEGO!!! JESTEM DIMITRIV MAGELLAN! -ZAMKNIJ SIĘ W KOŃCU! -Adi niespodziewanie przypierniczył Magellanowi z całej siły w brzuch powodując iż ten się wygiął w brzuch pół. -Właśnie! Kopniecie Ognistego Tytana! -Luk z całej siły przywalił w pysk Dannego, a ten odleciał do góry. Po chwili Luk i Adi stanęli ramię w ramię podobnie Dimitriv i Danny. -Po was! -krzyknął wkurzony Dimitriv. thumb-Starczy już tego dobrego! -krzyknęła Joanna, która stanęła między swoją drużyną, a drużyną Magellana. Nie miała już na sobie stroju kelnerki, za to przykuta była w stalową zbroję. -Joanna-sama. -Dimitriv nagle złagodniał. -Piękna jak zawsze. -To nie fair atakować we trzech na dwóch. -powiedziała poważnym, nie widzianym do tej pory na jej twarzy poważnym tonem. -O ej nie wtrącaj się! Załatwię ich! -krzyknął Luk. -Przyznaję obaj jesteście silni, ale nie wystarczająco. Ta osoba jest na poziomie zbliżonym do Elitarnej Dziesiątki. -''Joanno Dahaka jesteś jednak na prawdę słaba to iż oceniasz mój poziom na Elitarną Dziesiątkę oznacza, że przyrównujesz mój poziom mocy do swojego, aczkolwiek w porównaniu do Kazmiego, jestem naprawdę słaby.'' -Czy skoro zależy wam na naszej kuli, nie powinniście atakować osoby, która ją posiada. -dziewczyna wyciągnęła swoją niebieską kulę. -Nie zależy nam na niej. -odparł stanowczo Dimitriv, pozostawiając dziewczynę w lekkim szoku. Magellan wciągnął ze swojej kieszeni trzy kule. Jedną niebieską i dwie czerwone, po czym rzucił jedną czerwoną w stronę Asi. -Kazami-san śle pozdrowienia swojej królowej. -Współczuje kobiecie, która zostanie jego królową. -kocio oka zaśmiała się szyderczo. -Joanna-sama, wcześniej czy później zostaniesz królową spółki Kazamiego. Przykro mi, ale nie mamy teraz czasu z tobą walczyć, gratuluje zdania piątego dnia obozu. -i tak oto Dimitirv i Danny odeszli od drużyny Dahaki, pozostawiając ich zmęczonych i w lekkim szoku. ---- Yosuke natomiast siedział w hotelu i rozmyślał nad wydarzeniami z piątego dnia. -Bohaterowie i Antagoniści. Sakura wspiera i jednych i drugich, gdyż bohaterowie nie rozwijali by się bez antagonistów, ani antagoniści nie rozwijali by się bez bohaterów. Wybacz mi Asiu, że cię okłamałem, ale ty też musisz się rozwijać. Jeszcze nie znalazłaś rówieśnika, który by cię pokonał, ale jestem pewien, że wkrótce to się zmieni... Wpis do pamiętnika, piąty dzień Piekielnego Obozu, przetrwały 783 osoby. Do zakończenia obozu pozostały dwa dni. Jutro studentów czeka dzień wolny by mogli się zregenerować i być gotowymi na ostatni dzień i na ostatni test... Pandemonium! ---- Ciąg dalszy nastąpi... Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Seria Wyzwanie Feniksa